


Sensei's Pet

by AshNa



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom!Rin, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Toys, Student!Rin, teacher!Makoto, top!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana might be a gentle giant to all… but to Matsuoka Rin he was a sex fiend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensei's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I love MakoRin! I just think that they are really good for each other.  
> This is a shameless attempt at smut.  
> ~Have fun reading~

**Sensei's Pet**

 

 

Makoto Tachibana was one of the few teachers whom all the students admired and loved, the giant who was kinder than the angels and holier than the saints. Even the most notorious students respected him and was approached by students and parents for his help.

To everyone Makoto Tachibana was a saint… well except for Matsuoka Rin. He knew that Tachibana Sensei standing before the class was just a wolf in sheep’s clothing, the darkness shadowed by the light. He could see the sinister being behind those gentle orbs, as he squirmed in his seat trying to mask his discomfort.

“Everything okay Matsuoka-kun?”

Tachibana Sensei was now standing by his side as he eyed the redhead down with a worried look. But Rin could see the smirk he was trying hold down.

“Y-Yes Sensei… I’m f-fine.”

Rin cursed himself for stuttering and hoped that no one noticed how red his face was and not wanting to make it more obvious than it was, he held his head down making his hair fall over his face like a veil and never in his life was he more grateful for the slightly longer red locks he possessed.

“Are you sure?”

He wanted to tell him to fuck off but he didn’t trust his voice and so he just nodded.

Makoto Tachibana might be a gentle giant to all… but to Matsuoka Rin he was a sex fiend.

The boy was a fresh leaf to his boring life so far and he intended to keep the kid bound to him no matter what. Rin had stumbled upon Makoto one night as he was getting into his apartment, drunk and barely conscious of where he was going. It was only then that he learned that the boy was his next door neighbor who has moved in only a few days ago. Being the gentle giant he was, he invited the drunk boy in and gave him water which escalated from there quickly as Makoto recalled how the redhead seemed to be inviting him to be eaten like the delicious meal he was and Makoto was not stupid to let it go. The moans that the boy let out when his pink buds were tortured and the way he begged for Makoto to be harder and rougher when his sensitive spot was hit was worth shattering the image that he was a gentle giant.

Rin was a mess when he woke up and with the hangover from the previous night’s drinking it took him quite some time to notice that he was not in his apartment and that his clothes were missing. Makoto still finds it amusing how the boy’s eyes widened as realization hit him, that he was thoroughly fucked by someone and that someone was none other than his homeroom teacher. It took him quite an effort to stand but the boy was a raging tornado threatening to rip him apart with the fury.

But who would believe the hot tempered shark boy against the gentle giant? No one. And so it was quite easy to step on and crush the rage in those ruby orbs. It only took a few words of reminding how the redhead screamed for more as he charged into him, to make him run back to his apartment crying.

Makoto loved every second of it.

He was captivated by him, the pale skin soft to touch despite how well defined his muscles were, the ruby eyes that was clouded with lust and pleasure as he drove into him, his erotic voice that screamed for more, the tears of pain and pleasure that stained his tinted cheeks and his red locks like silk which looked so much better sprawled on the bed under him. It was a sight to behold, a sight he has never seen until now and Makoto knew that Rin Matsuoka was the only one capable of it.

So in order to see it again and again, Makoto began to barge into the boy’s life slowly driving him into a corner where he could only give in to Makoto’s desire to break him apart, to strip him naked of his being and to make him his pet.

Out of the corner of his eye, Makoto watched his cute little pet struggling to keep that beautiful voice of pleasure down. He wished he could bend the boy over his desk and fuck him right then and there, but willed himself to calm down as he reminded himself that the boy was his to play with anyway.

Makoto put his hands into his pocket and slyly turned down the speed of the vibrator inside the boy’s sweet hole. The tension on Rin’s shoulders decreased, so he turned up again and saw the boy flinch, which brought a smirk to his face.

 _‘This is going to be fun…’_ , Makoto thought as he changed the speeds again and again, upsetting the boy further.

The damned thing inside him was stirring him up so much that he had to focus on keeping his voice down which was proving to get harder by the minute. Tachibana sensei was switching the speed of the vibrator constantly that once he got slightly adjusted to the current speed it was either turned up or down. Luckily for Rin the bell rang signifying the end of school for the day.

“Well… that’s it for today. Matsuoka stay back after class I need to talk to you about your last test.”

Rin flinched as he was called out, but managed to say ‘Yes sensei’. The class was soon emptied out and some of them yelled a good luck to Rin. Tachibana sensei was still in the class and so once he was sure that they were alone he glared at the killer whale that had immobilized him.

“Take it out!”

Rin yelled as he stood up clutching the desk for support. He took small steady steps towards his sensei taking care not to jolt the vibrator inside him to hit his prostate. His glare never faltered even if it was countered by a sweet smile, one which he was too familiar with that it meant that he was going to be devoured.

Somehow he made his way to the sensei and managed to stand straight despite the lewd toy inside his ass. He had to look up at the taller and older male but he was still furious.

“You can’t do this to me! I’m not your toy! I’m taking it ou-“

Rin’s legs gave out as the vibrator was set to high. Makoto caught him before the boy hit the ground, smirking as the redhead breathed heavily.

“P-please… l-let me-“

Before the boy could finish he kissed him, probing the boy’s mouth open with his tongue, dominating the younger ones’ mouth, only breaking apart when he needed to breathe. A string of saliva trailing from their open mouths. Rin’s face was flushed red due to embarrassment and pleasure.

“S-Sensei…”

Rin whimpered as their mouths connected once again for steamy kiss. Makoto dominating the kiss as a silent reminder that Rin was his pet, whose sole purpose was to pleasure him. With each kiss Makoto fucked the younger male’s mouth with his tongue, distracting the boy as his hand slipped down to the boy’s waist and worked open his pants. Makoto explored the redhead’s mouth, his tongue probing and gliding over the boy’s teeth and palate.

Rin was outright moaning into his mouth, distracted by the way the boneless membrane was exploring his mouth, he failed to notice how his pants had slipped down to his knees.

Makoto drew back from the boy and was presented with a flushed Rin, eyes half lidded clouded by lust and he could feel all the blood in his body going south.

“S-sensei?”

Rin leaned into Makoto, silently asking why he stopped as everything that has been resisting Makoto was shadowed by the desire of pleasure that was pooling inside him.

A silent gasp left the boy’s mouth as Makoto slid his hands into his boxers cupping the redhead’s erection. Rin grip on his shoulders tightened as his hands stroked the kid’s weeping member painstakingly slow, as it twitched against the cock ring.

“S-sensei… sensei… sensei…”

Rin could only whimper as he was lost in pleasure, the big warm hand of his teacher playing with his already hard member. He was so close to letting it go but the cock ring was preventing him from doing so.

Soon his teacher’s hands gripped the fabric of the boxer and tugged it down to his knees, freeing his erect manhood, he shuddered at the cold air against his pale skin.

“You have been a good boy”

Makoto whispered into his ear with a lust filled voice as his other hand pushed the vibrato into Rin’s hole making him moan against his teacher’s broad shoulder.

The sweet sound that left Rin’s mouth only seemed to encourage the older male as he pulled out the vibrator only to thrust it back in again. Being pleasured by his teacher’s hands on both ends, Rin felt like he was being force to melt into a puddle of wanton lust.

“P-please… please…” Rin begged as he shamelessly let out lusty filled moans.

“What do you want Rinrin?”

Makoto sucked on the boy’s ear lobe coating it with hot thick saliva while his hands worked mercilessly on the boy drawing out more of his erotic sounds.

“F-fuck me… s-sensei… Please fuck m-me…”

That was all his teacher wanted to hear, before he was pushed down, bend over the desk. Rin clutched the side of the desk as Makoto thrusted the vibrator into his ass. He could hear the sound of the sound of belt unbuckling through the lecherous sounds of the vibrator fucking his ass. Soon enough the vibrator was taken out of him leaving his hole void and throbbing.

Makoto placed the toy on the desk and pulled Rin’s cheeks apart, watching the hole clenching and unclenching. He licked his lips as he was reminded how euphoric it felt to be inside that warmth. Makoto stroked his member a few times before lining himself against the welcoming hole.

“Itadakimasu”

Rin let out a silent scream as Makoto’s member invaded his ass in one swift thrust. He might have not needed much prepping but Makoto was much bigger than the vibrator, in length and thickness, stretching him open further.

It was an agony to wait, but Makoto didn’t want to hurt the boy for now at least, so he held himself back waiting for Rin to get used to him being inside. He could feel the warmth around his cock, the softness of the flesh that enveloped him and the tightness as Rin’s hole clenched and unclenched against his cock, the boy slowly relaxing to his member.

When Rin began to pull away slightly and push back in, Makoto knew the boy’s hole has been accustomed to his cock by now, and began to pound into him. The pace was excruciatingly slow for the boy and his cock twitched against the cock ring.

“H-harder… f-fuck me harder s-sense- ahhh…“

Rin’s scream echoed the empty classroom as his sweet spot was hit.

“Impatient are we?”

Wanting to make the boy beg to be fucked Makoto deliberately missed the kid’s prostrate.

Rin could feel the warm member thrusting into him, brushing his inner walls as it ventured deep into his hole. He felt filled and when his prostate was hit the pleasure he felt was ecstatic.

“H-harder sensei…”

Makoto gripped the boy’s hips, feeling the hot clammy yet smooth skin under his hands. The softest part of Rin’s body was his inside walls which rubbed against his hard member as he drove into him. As Rin moaned and begged for more, Makoto began to thrust into him harder and faster and this time he aimed himself to hit the prostate with each thrust making the into a whimpering mess of unadulterated lust. Makoto watched his dick disappearing into the stretched hole again and again.

Pulling out his cock, Makoto flipped the boy onto his back, yearning a groan as Rin felt empty. He trailed his hands on the pale skin of the boy’s thigh and raised both his legs over his shoulders, while marveling how the kid tended to shave his legs and his privates, just the way he liked them.

“You’ve been a good boy Rin… Look how well you are taking your teacher’s cock inside…“

Makoto thrusted into the boy slowly making sure the boy was watching the way his ass hole stretched for the entering cock.

 “Eating my dick so eagerly…”

Rin used his hands to cover his eyes not wanting to see the erotic sight of his hole around his teacher’s thick cock.

“Sen-sensei...”

“Look Rin… You are so tight around me, squeezing my dick inside you like a horny little bitch.”

The teacher’s pace was now harder and faster and Rin cried out wanting to orgasm which he was denied by the cock ring. The older male grabbed his wrists pinning it above his head with one hand while his other hand ghosted over his restrained erection.

“Rin… If you look I’ll free you… I’ll let you cum…”

All Rin could so was whimper and nod his head.

Makoto removed the cock ring while running his thumb on the head. Rin watched his hole being fucked by his sensei just like he was told. It was too much for the young one as he was being taken care of from both sides. Rin’s lips were captured by his teacher’s silencing the lusty moans from the redhead.

It was too much, too blissful for the redhead. He could feel the pleasure bubbling inside, growing with each thrust, with each stroke on his member, making his whole body tremble under the larger male. He was close.

Makoto watched the boy as his body was being overwhelmed by pleasure and his own was growing near.

“Cum for me Rin…” Makoto whispered against Rin’s ear in a husky voice, followed by harsher thrusts against his prostate.

“SENSEI!!!”

Rin’s scream echoed inside the room as he felt the long awaited orgasm leaving him driving him to high that he felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. His torso was now sporting the thick white fluid of his own pleasure but he was too gone to care.

It was like a switch has been flipped inside his head, when he watched the young one screaming as he came down from his high. Makoto plunged into the boy harder as he felt the familiar sensation waiting to explode, the panting and writhing body under him making it even harder for him to hold back.

Makoto felt his vision blurring into white as his orgasm hit him. He plunged into the boy deeper, emptying his seed into the redhead’s welcoming hole.

They both stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Makoto gently pulled out from the boy and cleaned himself with the tissues he brought. Rin was still sprawled on the desk, his sensei’s cum leaking from him twitching hole.

Makoto dropped the rest of the tissues on the desk and walked towards the door opening it and turning his head sideways to his obedient student.

“Clean up and go home.” With a gentle smile on his face he walked out of the door leaving the dazed redhead on his own.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this while writing my series exams and smuggled the paper out of the hall! I failed the exams though but this is worth it (I'll just score better in the retests! Though I hope none of you is stupid like me to do something like that... )  
> Anyways~~~  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Thank you for reading!!!  
> \\(^_^)/


End file.
